


Man of Steel Book 4: Post-Trauma

by KalK



Series: Man of Steel Books [4]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Rape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Días después de los acontecimientos de Legacy, Clark dejo por un tiempo a Superman y también a la ciudad de Metrópolis. Regreso a su pueblo Smallville, a su granja de su infancia con su padres. Para poder reconstruirse y volver a levantarse, después de todo las violaciones vividas en Apokolips.





	1. Chapter 1

Todo estaba borroso, poco a poco se empieza a aclarar.

Apokolips. Orfanato de la Granny Goodness, vemos a Clark en ropa interior atado a la silla de control mental. Granny conversa con Lashina

Entonces, ¿quieren que me quede con el? - pregunto Lashina con una sonrisa

Granny observaba a la joven, sabía que estaba caliente por el Kryptoniano - si, vigilaras su progreso y nos avisaras si, el vuelve a su antiguo yo

Como usted diga, Granny - asintió la joven de cabello negro, que se encontraba sin su casco y esperando ansiosa el despertar de su nuevo amante

Smallville

Granja de la familia Kent, días después del ataque de Superman contra la tierra. Clark se había alejado de todos, para irse a la granja de sus padres. En estos momentos, estaba cargando el heno. No quería saber nada de nadie y olvidar lo que había vivido por más de un mes en Apokolips, cuando fue capturado, secuestrado, torturado y violado allí. Volvió a tomar el heno y lo acomodo en el lugar que le correspondía

Hace un par de meses en Apokolips

Orfanato de Granny Goodness

El tratamiento estaba terminando y Clark estaba abriendo sus ojos, las mujeres esperaban atentas la reacción de Superman

Kent las miro, el se sentía mareado - Granny, Lashina. Que ha pasado, lo último que recuerdo es que fui emboscado por unos seres extraños y una luz me cegó - las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron, Granny soltó las amarras. Lashina saltó sobre el y lo beso con mucha pasión, Clark la detuvo y la aparto

Kal-El, esta todo bien? - pregunto la mujer mayor

Lord Kal-El, hijo adoptivo de Darkseid sonrió y se rió nerviosamente. - si, es que quiero orinar y también me estoy muriendo de hambre - las dos mujeres suspiraron

Recuerdas donde queda el baño - pregunto Lashina, sabiendo que Granny había dejado todo en su cabeza. Kal asintió - bien, ve y yo voy a ver que preparen tu comida - Kal-El la tomo de los brazos y la beso con mucha pasión, dejando impresionada a Granny y sobre todo a Lashina, que los comando que Granny había dejado en su mente trabajaran tan bien. Kal se alejo y Lashina suspiro - Oh hombre, como besa

La mujer mayor rió - eso no es nada, recuerda que desde esta noche compartirán la habitación de el - Lashina, mostró una gran sonrisa depredadora        

Excelente, esta durmiendo conmigo esta noche como mi nueva almohada - Lashina sonrió

Granny volvió hablar - ve donde el y acompaña al heredero - la joven guiño el ojo y se alejo

Muy bien, abuela - dijo Darkseid, saliendo de las sombras - es tiempo de jugar con Superman

Horas más tarde en el dormitorio de Lord Kal-El

Kal se miraba en el espejó, usando su nuevo uniforme

Lashina lo miraba con una gran sonrisa - te queda muy bien, querido - le dijo y sonrió, se acercó a Kal agarró su brazo, acercándolo a su pecho y entre sus senos - pero, ahora porque no te lo sacas y vamos a la cama - El la miro, asintió para luego besar a la mujer de largo cabello negro, ambos se desnudaron

Él tragó saliva cuando vio su pecho con sujetador. Ella notó su reacción y sonrió. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kal? - Kal-El asintió en silencio. Lashina siguió sonriendo y decidió jugar con el. - entonces, ¿qué senos te gustan más, los de las prostitutas con quien te metes o los míos?

Quieres la verdad? - pregunto serio

Ella respondió tranquila - ¿Sí?

Los tuyos amor - admitió. Lashina, se dio cuenta que Granny también lo había hecho un mujeriego 

Lashina sonrió - Esas son buenas noticias para mí - respondió, mientras se desabrochaba el sostén. - ¿no deberías terminar de desvestirte? - Él hizo. Pronto, ambos estaban desnudos y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, con sus manos vagando sobre los cuerpos desnudos del otro. Kal se apretaba contra ella. - Sí, eso es bueno - ronroneó la líder de las Furies, al sentir su polla apretada contra ella. - ahora, ¿por qué no le das un mejor uso a esa pene? -

Kal gruñó y la empujó contra la pared. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él se colocó y entró con un empujón. Ella se aferró a él mientras él continuaba empujándola.

Sí, eso es, Kal-El. ¡Follame más fuerte! - ella rogaba

Él hizo lo que ella exigía. Mientras continuaba golpeando su polla contra ella, le besó el cuello. Ella gimió y gritó de alegría, al fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño ser follada por el. Desde que lo vio hace un par de meses, cuando fue a rescatar a Supergirl.

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía al estar con ella, pero a la vez sintió una punzada de culpa por engañar a alguien que no recordaba. Sera una de las putas con quien se metía, después del ataque no recordaba algunas cosas. Pero se daba cuenta que a su cuerpo no le importaba en realidad. Todo lo que quería era sentir la piel desnuda de Lashina presionada contra la suya.

¿Te gusta esto, Kal? - ella preguntó.

Kal-El no quería responder de inmediato. Todo lo que quería hacer era follar a Lashina. - Oh, mierda - gimió mientras continuaba empujándola.

Lashina sonrió. - supongo que eso es un si. ¿Por qué no llevamos esto a otro lugar?

Buena idea. - respondió Kal, tomó su mano y la guió hasta la cama y se acostó. 

Ella sonrió mientras se bajaba sobre su pene - Oh, mierda! - gritó ella mientras comenzaba a montarlo. Kal puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras lo montaba. Un par de veces, comenzó a mover, pero se detuvo. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella mientras seguía montan al ex-héroe.

Nada. - Lashina sonrió, ella se agachó y guió sus manos a sus pechos. - ¿Eso está mejor?

Sí. - contesto con una sonrisa 

Luego le respondió - bueno.

Mientras continuaban follando, se le ocurrió a Kal un pensamiento. - Lashina, espera.

Lo siento, mi Lord pero no hay tiempo que perder - dijo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella tenía razón. No quería nada más que seguir tirándola. Suprimiendo cualquier duda, él la levantó, causando que ella chillara. La llevó a la pared más cercana y volvió a entrar en ella. Él comenzó a empujar en ella de nuevo.

Oh, mierda, Lord Kal-El. ¡Eso es bueno! - grito ella.

Para después gruñir Kal - ¡estoy cerca!

Dámelo - le suplicó ella. Dudaba que pudiera contenerse aunque quisiera. Él empujó en una última vez y derramó su semilla en ella. Ella gritó su nombre cuando llegó al clímax. Después, la bajó suavemente al suelo. - ¿te gustó eso, Kal-El? - él asintió. - Lashina sonrió. Kal se acomodo en la cama y Lashina se acurruco sobre el, Lord Kal-El la rodio con sus brazos. Para los dos, era la primera vez que estaban juntos, eso lo sabía muy bien Lashina. Pero para la nueva memoria de Kal, era una de tantas veces, Lashina pensaba quien iba a creer que el héroe y la villana terminarían juntos en una cama de Apokolips, mientras sonreía 

* * *

Smallville

En el granero, Clark estaba en sus pensamientos

Kara le hablaba - hey Clark, me escuchas - Kent volvió a la tierra

Hola, no sentí cuando llegaste - le respondió despreocupado

Ella se le quedo mirando - aun esos recuerdos - Clark asintió - creo que es tiempo, de esa explicación que te pedí hace unos días - el héroe abatido asintió

Es difícil hablar, de aquello - reconoció Kent

Kara lo abrazo - estas sufrieron un post-trauma, por lo vivido. Pero tranquilo, estamos contigo - en esos momentos, Clark se rompió a llorar. La joven trataba de mantenerse tranquila, para el - que te hicieron? 

Seguí una llamada de auxilio con mi nave, pero era una trampa de Darkseid - suspiró Clark, aun abrazado a Kara - fui atacado, capturado, secuestrado, torturado y violado de muchas formas allí - contesto finalmente Kent, Kara no sabía que más decir y lo siguió abrazando.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Apokolips

Vemos el castillo de Darkseid, habitación de Lord Kal-El

La cama esta desocupada, pero vemos la ropa del "hijo adoptivo de Darkseid" cerca de allí. A pocos pasos de la cama en la misma habitación hay una bañera, donde Clark es bañado por cinco esclavas. Afuera en el pasillo, Lashina camina hacia la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, puede ver a Kal que disfrutaba felizmente de un baño de burbujas en la bañera. Lashina miraba esta situación con una sonrisa esta escena - te ves relajado allí - dijo Lashina, mientras admiraba la vista desde la puerta.

Oh, sí, este baño se siente tan bien. - le respondió, muy tranquilo

Ella sin más, le pregunto seductoramente - ¿te importaría si me uno? - el falso hijo de Darkseid sonrió - chicas fuera de la habitación - dijo fuerte y claro, las esclavas salieron corriendo por temor que Lashina se enojara con ellas. Luego la mujer a cargo de Kal, cerro la puerta tras de ella y camino hacia la bañera se quito su ropa para unirse con el. Lashina se subió a su regazo y lo besó profundamente, deslizó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Kal.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora? - preguntaba sorprendido el Lord

Ella le guiño el ojo derecho - ahora, cariño. - luego lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él sin más, se colocó entre sus piernas y guió su polla donde pertenecía. - Oh, Lashina... eres increíblemente sexy 

Y soy todo tuya, mi amor - respondió la líder de las Furies, riendo mientras se estiraba para acercarlo más y más dentro de ella.

Con movimientos lentos y pausados, Kal reclamó cada centímetro de su coño dispuesto. Lashina gemía suavemente, demostrando que disfrutaba inmensamente de esta posición. Gradualmente, el Lord aumentó el ritmo, hasta que cada impulso fue recibido por un delicioso jadeo de la guerrera por muchas horas.

A la mañana siguiente.

En el dormitorio de Lord Kal-El

Kal se despertó y descubrió que su visión estaba oscurecida por oscuros mechones de cabello. Su siguiente realización fue que su mano derecha acariciaba un pecho muy suave, y su rodilla estaba firmemente sujeta entre las piernas de una chica muy desnuda. Apartó suavemente su cabello oscuro de su rostro con su mano libre y solo miró la forma dormida de Lashina, en su cama, y luciendo completamente relajada sobre su hombro. Al verla recordaba, que cuando la vio primera vez después de asistir a su primera terapia con Granny, desconfianza hacia ella y resentimiento pero ahora sentía pasión y algo de lujuria por esta bella mujer de cabello negro. Suavemente trató de sacar su mano izquierda de su posición atrapada, pero eso terminó despertando a la joven guerrera. 

Buenos días, amor - dijo, sonriendo.

Ella sonrío, al despertar con el - buen día, mi Lord - ella se alejó un poco, mirando a su alrededor. No podía creer aun, despertar en los brazos de Superman. Lo volvió a mirar, el llevaba una tonta sonrisa y la miro

No puedo creer, que no nos diéramos cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos - agregó la guerrera de Apokolips.

Lashina beso sus labios - mi general, después de ese entrenamiento que tuvimos, puedo creerlo - Ella se separo de el y se giro al otro lado, levantándose de la cama

Vamos, cariño, vuelve aquí. - gimió cuando su hermosa amante se alejó de su cama, se sentó al verla caminar de manera muy deliciosa moviendo sus largos cabellos negros que enmarcaban las tetas más bonitas que jamás había visto. Mientras recogía su ropa interior, como su uniforme que había dejado en el suelo, era algo digno de ver. Él movió las sábanas blancas de satén a un lado, había sentido que su miembro se movía, cuando las nalgas de ella se separaron de la cama - solo ven aquí y siéntate sobre mi pene, luego puedes irte. - ella se giro desnuda para verlo y negar la cabeza

Tenemos que prepararnos para la reunión, Kal - Lashina puso los ojos en blanco, olvidando el protocolo. Se lamió los labios, allí de pie, con la mano en la cadera, la otra sujetando su sostén. Tendría que a verse ido de allí, a su habitación con las demás Furies cuando tuvo la oportunidad y él estaba profundamente dormido.

Ven aquí, mi linda puta y siéntese en el regazo de su Lord, rebote un poco y luego podrá irse. - Él le palmeó el muslo. - Ven aquí, Lashina.

La guerrera suspiraba - Kal...sabes que tenemos que prepararnos - mientras caminaba hacia él. Kal parpadeó, estaba muy distraído por su cuerpo desnudo, la miraba hipnotizado mientras iba hacia el. Ella realmente no debería, pero sintió su mano en su brazo mientras la ponía encima de él.

Lashina se había dado cuenta que había despertado a una bestia con mucha pasión y ella estaba muy acalorada - sabía que volverías, -Él colocó su pulgar sobre su pezón, masajeándolo mientras su otra mano la tomó de la cabeza, acercándola a su boca. Él invadió su boca con su lengua. Kal bajaba su coño sobre su polla agrandada. 

Oooh, a la mierda, sí. - grito Lashina, se agachó sobre el trozo de carne familiar, el cielo, la dicha, sonrió y cerró los ojos, deleitándose. Él sonrió con sus blancos dientes mientras observaba cómo sus labios se acercaban, para besarse.

Así es, cariño, mueve esas caderas - Él sostuvo su mirada mientras lo decía. Su vientre contra sus abdominales, le gustaba follarla mientras se sentaba. 

Voy por ti vaquero - gimió Lashina. Kal la empujó suavemente hacia adelante, tomando el lugar que le correspondía detrás de ella, agarrando sus caderas cuando él penetró su coño, tan hábil de anticipación, él sacudiría su mundo, como ella lo había hecho con el suyo. - Mmm, sí, vamos, amante, hazlo bien y algo para recordar.  - mientras la montaba, arqueando su espalda. Kal movió su polla dentro de su coño excesivamente, entrando su semilla en su matriz. 

Actualidad

A mitad de camino, rumba al pueblo Smallville. Vemos la vieja camioneta de Jonathan Kent, Clark contaba toda su historia a Kara mientras que este estuvo en Apokolips. Clark antes le había contado pero ahora más en profundidad, el se ve destruido y cansado

Años atrás

Apokolips

En el dormitorio de las Female Furies 

Allí hay varias mujeres, pero vemos dos en especial. Ellas son Stompa y Mad Harriet, ven a entrar a Lashina cojeando 

Parece que te fue bien? - pregunto Mad Harriet

Lashina sonrió - si

Esperaba que estuvieras alardeando, debido a que cumpliste tu sueño dormir con Super semental - le pregunto Stompa, mirando a sus ojos

La líder en el campo de batalla de las chicas, se sentó en la cama y le respondió - aun no lo creo - respondió con una gran sonrisa

Como es en la cama? - pregunto Mad Harriet

Lashina se lamió los labios - Es maravilloso en la cama, la noche que pasé con él fue una de las mejores de mi vida, sin duda alguna. Me sorprendió gratamente la energía y la fuerza que desprendía Kal en todo momento: es un chico irresistible y, además, cuando está desnudo no puedes dejar de mirarle en ningún momento - las dos chicas escuchaban atentas y otras que estaban allí se acercaron a Lashina - sabemos que es guapo y que esta desnudo, pero desnudo se veía genial. - las chicas estaban rojas y reían ante el comentario de su compañera guerrera - el chico esta muy bien dotado, me dio una pena después de la quita vez no pudimos repetir yo acabé agotada, y luego me sentí un poco mal porque parecía que él tenía todavía mucho que ofrecerme. - todas sorprendidas, por el comentario. - pero al despertar, lo hicimos cinco veces más - ella y todas rieron a carcajadas 

Continuara... 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Pueblo Smallville

Kara y Clark, compraban los víveres de la semana. Martha les había dado una nota de lo que deberían traer, ella no fue debido a que esta cuidando a Jonathan que le dio un infarto hace un par de semanas. Clark le contaba a su prima que dudaste su estadía en Apokolips, hubieron un par de veces que estuvo a punto de despertar. Pero Lashina, lo llevaba a "terapia".  

* * *

Desde que Superman fue capturado y convertido en Lord Kal-El, han pasado un par de días. Kal empezó una relación con Lashina, ella lo sedujo hasta lograr llevarlo a la cama. Y sin saberlo Clark y Lashina, ella esta embarazada. La mujer había recibido a Superman por orden del poderoso Darkseid. Para que lo vigilara, ella pensaba en Kal como su juguetito en quien sació su deseo. Pero con el pasar de los días, se enamoró de el. A la vez, Kal al despertar sin memoria fue reeducado por Granny Goodness quien se convirtió en su "madre" quien le estuvo haciendo terapia, según ella dándole sus recuerdos de nuevo. Empezó a tener misiones con Female Furies y poco a poco se fue atrayendo por Lashina 

* * *

Apokolips. 

En el amanecer

Se ve el castillo del poderoso Darkseid, en el dormitorio de Lord Kal-El. Este acaba de despertar, se levanta de la cama completamente desnudo. Camina hacia el balcón, se apoya en la baranda. Se encontraba mareado e intranquilo. Su pesadilla había vuelto, hace tiempo que no le pasaba. Por estar metido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su compañera de cama y madre de su futuro hijo había despertado, estando tras de el y rodeándolo con su brazos, por la cintura

Lashina - susurra Kal

Ella afirma su cabeza, en la espalda de su amado - Si, amor - responde la hermosa mujer

Te desperté - pregunta el hijo adoptivo de Darkseid

La morena niega con la cabeza - No importa, estas bien? - pregunta preocupada

Tuve esa pesadilla de nuevo - responde el, cabizbajo 

La mujer se queda pensativa - han pasado varios días, desde la última vez

Si, no se que me pasa - responde con rabia

Lashina lo suelta y se gira, quedándose en frente de el. Ambos se miran - Tranquilo, lo resolveremos - ella sonríe, de forma picara - Porque no regresamos a la cama, te limpió el sudor, jugamos un poco, nos damos un baño en la bañera y después vamos con tu madre para que te ayude

Me parece bien - sonríe Kal, la toma en sus brazos. Volviendo a la cama, mientras que se besan con mucha pasión  

* * *

Orfanato 

Granny Goodness esta bebiendo, cuando entra Lord Kal-El y Lashina

Mi angel, que alegría que vengas a ver a tu madre - ambos se abrazan

La vieja mujer se le queda viendo - hola madre

Que sucede? - pregunta la mujer mayor

Lashina decide hablar - Granny, mi amado a vuelto a tener pesadillas. Las mismas de hace unos días, recuerda

Granny toma de la mano a Kal - entiendo, vamos hacer un poco de terapia que quedaras como nuevo - La mujer mayor lo acomodo en silla y activo la maquina, apareciendo los rayos y gritos de Kal. Darkseid hizo acto de presencia, Lashina se acercó a el

Disculpe amo, que tomara decisiones sin preguntarle - le dijo Lashina, mientras se encontraba arrodillada

Escucho a su amo y sonrió - hiciste bien, no queríamos que volviera su antiguo yo. Tan pronto, bien hecho Lashina, Granny como va todo - pregunto el amo

Todo bien, mi señor. Lashina lo trajo justo tiempo, pronto estará como en los últimos días. Nuestro querido Lord Kal-El, amado amo - Darkseid sonrío ante esto

 

Continuara...


End file.
